Never Again
by Crazy4Ramen
Summary: "Why? After this whole time, I didn't realize 'till now…" Gray never admitted that he loved her and that she was important until he lost her. He never thought she would return. He thought she was gone forever. But when Juvia appears once again in his life, he swore he would never lose her ever again. Never again… -there may be spoilers from the chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**GRAY'S POV**

**_She was always there, yet I never acknowledged her._**

I walk through the streets of Magnolia on a cold, snowy night. My neck was wrapped with the gray scarf that she gave me. The one that made me feel so warm. Her scent still lingered on the scarf. That scent… her scent. Juvia…

I regret what I did back then. I shouldn't have left her alone. She was probably waiting for me everyday. If only I told her. If only she knew… Then maybe she wouldn't have left me.

But I don't blame her. It's probably best for her. Juvia doesn't deserve to love a jerk like me; a jerk that doesn't even acknowledge her affections for me. She deserves to be with someone more worthy than me.

I can't believe it's been around 2 years since the incident with Zeref and the whole guild disbanding. We're all finally back together, stronger than ever. The day Juvia left, we all knew it was what she wanted… and we never forgot about her. That day… it was the day when my heart broke into many pieces once again.

If only things can just go back to when we were together. If only. If only I had the guts to admit to her that I… loved her. I shouldn't have left her like that. And now she's the one who left…

* * *

Heyyyy! I'm back! Sorry if it's a pretty short chapter. Don't worry tho there'll be more chapters uploaded soon. Hope u guys like this one. Please review and like!

-Crazy4Ramen


	2. Chapter 2

**JUVIA'S POV**

**_He has always been the one for me…_**

_**Flashback from Juvia's POV-**_

_Juvia sits alone in the rain, just waiting for him as always. It's just another usual day for Juvia to be alone again. Just hoping for him to come back safe and sound. But as usual, the sun goes down. The darkness covers the sky and the day is over. It is over again and Juvia is still alone. Juvia climbs into bed. So many memories rushes into Juvia's mind. The time we spent together were the best times of Juvia's life. The fun times we were with everyone. Everything and everyone comes rushing through Juvia's mind… Minna-san, how are you guys?_

_Juvia would usually cry herself to sleep every night after he left. He left without saying a word. He left without Juvia. He didn't even say goodbye… Gray-sama, please. Where are you? It has been so long since Juvia has seen or heard from you. Juvia has tried. Juvia has tried so hard to find you. But Juvia was afraid. Afraid that if Juvia left, Gray-sama may be looking for Juvia. Juvia couldn't bring herself to go. Instead she stayed here, at Gray-sama's and Juvia's house just to wait. Juvia misses Gray-sama so much. Juvia cries and cries until she sleeps. And the next day, everything goes the same way…_

Present-

It's another day today. Juvia gets up and walks over to her bathroom. She tidied herself up and walked over to her kitchen to get a hot cup of matcha tea.

_Juvia can't believe she has been gone for a year now_\- she thought to herself.

After the fight and one year gap between everything and everyone, the guild finally got back together. Everyone was finally together again. There were tears of joy from everyone. But Juvia decided to leave. Not forever, but for awhile. Everyone respected her decision and knew she would return someday. And it was her turn to leave without saying a word…

"Huh…" a sigh escaped from her mouth. "Juvia wonders how everyone is."

Juvia took another sip from her tea. She walked back to her couch and slouched slightly.

"Juvia wonders how Gray-sama is…"

* * *

Yayy I'm back! I am on a roll today! 2 chapters uploaded in one day! Hope u like it!

-Crazy4Ramen


	3. Chapter 3

_What should I do? What could I do? I'm so sorry…_

**GRAY'S POV**

It's midnight now and I can't sleep. Too much is on my mind right now. There has always been something on my mind these days. Ever since she left. I don't know anymore.

Her face has always popped up into my mind, my dreams, my thoughts, everything. It's just… so hard. It's too hard for me to forget about her.

I get up and walk to the bathroom sink. I washed my face many times. I just needed to clear my head. She was always there for me. Always… I never thought she was that special until I realized I had lost her.

And now there's nothing I could do about it. Even if there were I think she wouldn't come back to me. I'm not worthy enough to be with her.

I turned around and began to walk back to bed. But before I laid back down, I stopped. I looked at the drawer with the letter in it. The letter… the one she left for me before she disappeared from our lives. I opened it and took the letter out.

_Dear Gray-sama,_

_By the time you read this, Juvia will have been gone. Now that everyone and everything is all back together, Juvia feels really happy. It's just that, Juvia thinks she still needs some time to herself. Juvia will probably be gone for a while. But don't worry Gray-sama. Not forever, but just for a while. Juvia doesn't know when she'll see everyone again but she hopes that Fairy Tail will stay together, strong as ever. Juvia hopes Gray-sama will be happy… Don't forget about Juvia._

_-Juvia L._

The day I got that letter, was the day when everything fell apart for me. I remembered how after reading it, my eyes swelled a little. I remembered how I tried running out of the guild, telling myself and hoping that she didn't go too far yet even though I was just lying to myself. I remembered how for many days and nights I was filled with sadness, regret, and guilt. I just couldn't bring myself up to do anything.

She was one of the only things I have left besides my nakamas. She was more than a nakama and family to me. She was like my everything. And I had to be a little bastard and drive her away.

I decided to put away the letter afterwards.

"Huh… I'm so sorry, Juvia. So sorry," I said to myself, as if she'll hear me.

_What should I do? What__** could**__ I do?_\- I thought to myself before shutting my eyes and going into a slumber.

* * *

AGAIN! Hope u enjoy this... again!

-Crazy4Ramen


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm all alone once again…_

"Huh…" sighed Juvia. "Why can't Juvia sleep tonight?"

She began to toss and turn, but to no avail Juvia just couldn't go to sleep. She immediately sat up.

"Ahhhh! Juvia can't go to sleep!"

Juvia got up and walked to her kitchen. She opened her fridge and browsed around to find the milk. She poured it into a cup and heated it up in the microwave. Juvia took the cup of milk and sat at her couch, looking out of the window silently.

"Huh…" another sigh escaped from her mouth. "Juvia can't seem to focus anymore… Is it because Juvia misses them too much? Is it because of him?"

She got up and placed her cup in the sink and walked back to her room. Juvia sat on her bed and brought her knees close to her chest. She sat silently without murmuring any words or sounds.

_Juvia really wants to see everyone. But Juvia doesn't think she is ready to face him yet…_-Juvia thought to herself.

**_Flashback-_**

_"It's been a while since Natsu-san left. I wonder if they had found Gray yet," Wendy said to herself. Juvia listened as she lied on the bed._

_"Wendy. Juvia is so sad. Do you think Gray-sama left Juvia because he didn't like Juvia anymore? Was Juvia a bother?" Juvia asked Wendy with tears threatening to fall._

_"No. Of course not, Juvia-san. Don't worry. I know Gray-san must have had his reasons," Wendy said trying to reassure Juvia._

_"But…" Juvia hesitated. "He left without saying goodbye…"_

_Juvia began sobbing. She knew it wasn't going to help, but she had to just let everything out. These past 197 days or so was like hell for her. Not knowing where Gray had went left her anxious and devastated. Each day she would wait for his return. And each day she would enter the house, grieving._

_The thing that killed her the most was that he never said goodbye to her. Did she not have the right to know? Of course she did. But he never once left or said anything. The next thing she knew, he was gone in an instant._

_And when Juvia did meet him once again, she didn't know what to feel or say. Juvia wasn't sure whether to feel mad or happy. She wasn't sure whether to run to him and tell him that she missed him or to just ignore him. But in the end they fought together to get the book of E.N.D. She was just glad to see him okay._

_On the day when everything was all over, everyone got back together again. But she chose to leave for awhile. Juvia just needed time to herself. Even if he left without saying anything, she still wanted him to know and so she left a letter. 'Good-bye, Gray-sama…'_

**Present-**

After recalling what happened over the past, Juvia began to tear up.

_It's been a year, Juvia. Why are you still like this? How are you going to face him when you meet him again?_-she thought to herself, wiping the tears away.

She laid down onto her bed and tears uncontrollably rolled down her cheeks.

"I guess I'm all alone again…"

* * *

Haiiii! I'm back with another chapter. It's a little long now so I hope you guys will enjoy! Thank you for all of the supporters and nice comments for the story! I really appreciate it. A new chapter will be posted soon! Until then enjoy this one!

-Crazy4Ramen


	5. Chapter 5

**_Will there ever be another chance?_**

**GRAY POV**

I sat alone at the table in the guild. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy had gone on another job outside of Magnolia. Erza decided to accompany Wendy and Carla to go shopping for new clothes. Everybody else was busy with their own business. I apparently was left alone and had nothing to do, so I decided to get up and explore what kind of jobs were offered.

"Hmmm. There's a job at the capital, Crocus. It's a simple job, but I'll take it. This'll keep my mind off of things." I headed out right away.

After finishing the job, I decided to walk around a little.

"It's been a while since I came to the capital."

I walked along the streets, just trying to clear my mind a little. While walking, I reminisced about the times everyone had together in this capital. Making new friends, having good times, having bad ones. We all became one during the entire battle. She and I came together once again…

"Oh. I remember the time when Juvia and I and the other guild members went to the pool park around here. That was such a chaotic night. All because of that idiot, Natsu." he said to himself with a slight chuckle.

"There was also that one time when Juvia and I defeated Lyon and Cheria. Psh, that bastard deserved to lose. Nothing can beat the power of teamwork. And then there was also that time…." I kept going on and on about the precious memories. Nothing can erase them from me. They were the only thing I had left of her…

After a while I decided to head back to the guild. It had been quite a long day at the capital. Once arriving at Magnolia, I walked all the way back to the guild, dragging my tired body along the way. It began to snow again. If only I had her scarf with me right now. It would have made me feel really warm.

_But maybe I don't even deserve that very scarf. Just like how I don't deserve her…_\- I thought to myself as I walked along the snowy path.

"Huh…" I sighed, looking up into the snow. "Will there ever be another chance?"

"Hello…Gray-sama."

At that voice, I immediately looked behind. A certain blunette was standing behind me. It was my certain blunette. My Juvia…

* * *

Haiii! I'm back. I wasn't able to post a chapter yesterday so I posted it today instead. I know my chapters are really short and I am sorry . But don't worry I will post another one tomorrow. Hope you guys will like this one as well. And please review! Thanks so much!

-Crazy4Ramen


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello, again…_**

JUVIA POV

"Hello… Gray-sama," Juvia said after spotting him a few feet away from her.

Juvia is finally back.

**_Flashback: Earlier that day-_**

"Hmmm…Ahhh. It's been so long."

Juvia has finally arrived back at Magnolia. She's finally ready to face everyone, especially Gray-sama. Juvia walks along the path near the river; the one she hasn't walked on in such a long time.

A memory immediately pops into Juvia's mind. It was just like this cold winter night. It was Juvia's and Gray-sama's 413 day Anniversary. Juvia knitted Gray-sama a gray scarf. In the end even though it didn't turn out the way Juvia hoped it would, Juvia was just happy to be a part of Gray-sama's life.

Juvia continued to explore the town. So many things were still the same. After a long day, Juvia decides to head to the guild. Finally, it is time for her to come back after so long. It's time to meet all of the most important people in her life. It's finally time to meet him again…

While walking back, I spot a familiar figure up ahead. The one person I thought I wouldn't be able to see anymore. It was him…

_**Present-**_

It's been so long since Juvia has seen him. He's still the same old Gray-sama that Juvia misses. How Juvia longs to be with him again. How long has it been since she's ever seen or even heard from him?

Gray-sama immediately turned his head toward me. He and Juvia locked eyes right away. The both of us stood there with our eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. I finally broke the silence and said,

"It's been a while, huh, Gray-sama."

Gray-sama then walked towards Juvia. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief, as if he wasn't sure that Juvia was actually there or not. Juvia smiled to herself seeing his reaction. When he finally realizes, Gray-sama instantly ran up towards Juvia. Juvia was quite shocked by a hug from Gray-sama. But she smiled again. It's been so long to feel his warmth. Juvia missed him so much.

"Yes, Gray-sama. Hello again…"

* * *

OH MY GOURD! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THESE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS! T.T But i hope you will like this chapter. There'll probably be 2 more chapters and then it'll be over. Thank u for ur supports!

-Crazy4Ramen


	7. Chapter 7

_**You're back. You're finally back to me…**_

GRAY'S POV

She is here. Juvia is actually here, right in my arms. My eyes began to water. When was the last time since I had held her? It has been so long…

She was still the same. The same slim figure, the same wavy blue hair, and her dark blue eyes. Juvia was still as beautiful as always.

I wrapped my arms around her a little tighter. I was hugging her as if there'll be no tomorrow. This time she won't go anywhere. Not this time…

"You're still so warm…" I said with a smile on my face. "I'm so sorry, Juvia."

I was finally able to say those words to her. I have been feeling so guilty with so many things on my mind that I wasn't able to express. Now she's here. With me again…

I looked up to see her familiar face. A small smile curved up.

"Juvia has missed you too, Gray-sama. And it's alright," Juvia said in her soft voice.

"But there are so many things that I have done. So many things that I haven't said to you that I must say. How can you say everything is alright? I had made you hurt and had made you leave everything and everyone behind. Aren't you mad at me? I just don't deserve you…" I said without a break. I just couldn't believe that she would actually come back to me, plus say that everything is alright. I felt like an asshole for hurting her and driving her away.

"Gray-sama, why wouldn't things be alright? What do you mean you don't deserve Juvia?! You're the only one Juvia would choose even if she has to choose between Gray-sama and someone else. No matter what happens Juvia will never hate or blame Gray-sama. Juvia knows that Gray-sama only did the things he did was because of her and the guild. Don't ever blame yourself like that. It makes Juvia feel like she was the one who caused Gray-sama great pain. Juvia didn't leave because of what Gray-sama had done. Don't put the blame on yourself. Juvia just needed some time to herself. And just like she said, she came back. Juvia came back for all of her nakamas and especially Gray-sama…" she explained to me in her serious, but quaky tone.

I was speechless afterwards. She had made me realized so many things at that moment that I just couldn't comprehend quick enough. Juvia was right about one thing. I did everything for the sake of her and our nakamas of Fairy Tail. Without any of them in my life, I probably wouldn't have had a reason to live.

I finally get to hear that she still cares for me and loves me after everything she had been through. She will always be the one who'll be there for me when I need someone. And I'm glad that she's back. I'm glad that my Juvia is finally back to me…

I glanced back at her and noticed tears were threatening to fall. I took her face into my hand and wiped the tears with the tip of my thumb.

"Shh. It's ok Juvia. I understand now. Sorry and also thank you so much," I said to her trying to calm her down.

I placed my head on hers and we just stayed that way for a moment. I finally gave her a small peck on the forehead and held her hand. We began walking towards the guild side by side with each other. Juvia blushed at the small gestures. I was happy that she was happy. I was happy that she is with me.

"This time I will never let you go, Juvia. Never again…" I said to her softly as I looked up at the falling snow from above. I then looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hmm. Neither will Juvia, Gray-sama…" Juvia hummed in agreement.

* * *

AHHHH. I'M LIKE BASICALLY FINISHED RIGHT NOW! XD I will post probably 1 last chapter where everyone else in the guild is in it and meets Juvia again. I hope u guys like this ending for the both of them. I won't be able to post the other chapter right away. Maybe next week. But I hope u will enjoy!

-Crazy4Ramen


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back. I'm finally back home..**

JUVIA'S POV

Gray-sama and Juvia waited a moment in front of the huge door in front of us. The door that will lead us inside to the home Juvia hasn't been to in a year. Juvia took a deep breath. Gray-sama turned a little and held onto her hand a little tighter.

"I hope you're ready to meet everyone again," he said softly with an encouraging smile.

Juvia smiled back. Gray-sama opened door slowly. What happened next surprised the both of us. A salmon-haired Natsu came flying out of the door right when it opened. Looking inside of the guild Juvia saw a very pissed off Erza and a beat up Gajeel. There was also Lucy who was sitting next to Wendy and Carla near the bar where Mirajane worked at. Everyone was all there. Juvia's nakamas.

Juvia was already starting to tear up.

"Juvia is that you?" Juvia looked down. A familiar blue cat was there.

Juvia leaned down and put her hand on his head.

"Hey, Happy. Juvia's back," He smiled back with tears brimming.

"Juvia is that really you?"

Juvia got up and looked at everyone in the guild.

"Of course. Who else would it be?" Juvia smiled at them. "I'm back home."

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Jet, Droy, Laxus, Cana, etc. **(sorry didn't want to name them all. But anyone who's a Fairy Tail fan can imagine;)**

Juvia gave each and everyone of them hugs with tears streaming down her face. So many thoughts and emotions that she had been feeling were poured out through her tears and laughter.

"Welcome home, Juvia,"

Juvia turned towards the voice. A welcome smile was plastered on the master's face.

"Yes, master. I'm home now. Thank you," Juvia said with a happy smile.

* * *

Hiiiii! I'm so sorry I took forever to post this last short chapter. And I'm not gonna give a whole list of excuses cuz that won't cut it. But anywayss.. THE STORY IS FINISHED! I'm so thankful for everyone who supported and liked this story. Now I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter.

\- Crazy4Ramen


End file.
